Leave
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: Leah finally comes to terms that her lives' tragedy's are not Bella's or the Cullen's fault. She's finally ready to leave but she cant just pick up and leave, will she go or stay? How long does she plan on leaving? Most importantly will she come back? And Why is she in Tv?
1. Chapter 1

_I can't take it anymore! This torture of a town has gotten to me, but it is partly my fault. Why did I stayed in this tortures town anyways? Oh right because of Seth and Jake and ONLY because of those two. My two best friends hurt me along with the town's people and my mother. _

_I'm bitter, annoying, and grouchy to everyone especially towards the Cullen's and Bella. It was never really them none of them they, but Bella, choose to be what they are and I have come to terms with it. And even if I try to blame it all on Bella it still would not be fair I was still back stabbed by my town, Best friends, and mom before Bella came. I guess I just liked to pretend it was the vampire's fault to deceive myself and make myself believe that I was not broken down by those who I loved the most. That I was not betrayed by those who were supposed to be with me to the very end._

_Seth imprinted today, 6 months after Jacob imprinted. Seth had just started to date Kami after years of crushing on her, it was there 2 month anniversary today. They both went to first beach for a picnic were Seth first saw her and imprinted, he introduce himself and showed the girl around La Push. He was so love stuck he forgot about Kami, leaving her to watch as he flirted and forgot about her for the new girl, Valeria, who was just visiting for the week._

_Jake stopped needing me the day he imprinted on Renessamee. I was hart broken when I found out my best friend, the only one who ever knew how I felt found himself a new reason to live life. In an instant I knew I was going to be forgotten, nothing but a distant memory to him, and that's what hurted me the most. _

"I have to go. Let it all behind." I whispered unconsciously as I look at my shoes.

"W-what?" Asked a startled Seth everyone around the camp fire stop talking and laughing when they saw Seth snap his head in my direction.

I was brought back into reality by Seth, as I looked around all eyes were on me. I knew that I must have said something out loud but was afraid to ask what even though I knew what I must have said. Even though I had just made up my mind I won't let them take that away from me!

"I'm leaving." I said out loud for all to hear me, the humans unfortunately didn't have super hearing.

"What, Why Leah?! I finally just imprinted you can't just get up and leave! My live is finally settling down and you want to leave, not letting me enjoy the time with all my love ones for just a while?! Are you going to leave just when I finally found my other half?" Seth cried outraged, his pained voice squeezed my heart but I wouldn't let my self be stopped. I _cant _care that I was going to ruin his parade, I had to go.

"Lea-" I cut off Jake before he tried to change my mind. "I'm sorry Seth but that time has already happened." I said by a small glare. "You were surrounded by the ones you loved for 2 whole months. Your life was completed for a little while yet you stll experience true love not just by me, mom, and friends but by someone you loved and they loved you back." I said as i gave Valeria a hard glare.

"Not Forced." This time I looked at all imprinties.

"What are you talking about?!" Seth asked confused. "I just meat Valeria today! I had no one at that time!"

Seth words to me were a blow in the guts, he was blinded by the imprint that he could not get his head out of Valeria's butt and think clearly. _"I had expected Seth to be different from them, did he not see me cry? Did he not see me break down and lose my will? Who was I really and how much important's did I have in Seth life? Everyone's life? From what is happening now I guess not much, he saw me in the lowest from my betrayal and he still did the same to Kami"_ tears fell down my eyes as I thought of myself not really important to anybody.

"No one Huh?" I said as I looked at the floor. "Kami loved you for 4 years and you back, yet on the day of your anniversary she becomes nothing more but a no one. I guess I never really matter in your life because if you even cared about me in the imprinting situation you would not have let another to have to feel what you felt to see someone you love so broken. I guess Kami never really matter to you either because you would have especially wanted to prevent that ever from happening to her." I said as I felt all I have ever wanted to say from the moment I found out what he did come out.

I looked back up to see Seth had a look of realization and guilt, Valeria had a look of confusion, but looked at Seth after a second with a look that said heart broken. I guess she didn't knew there was another girl in Seth's life before her, Seth must have forgotten to tell her. That's all I needed to know before I turned around and jumped toward the forest phasing mid-way.


	2. LeeLove

~3 Years Later~

_Oooh_  
_Oooh_

_Put your make up on_  
_Get your nails done_  
_Curl your hair_  
_Run the extra mile_  
_Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?_

_Get your sexy on_  
_Don't be shy, girl_  
**_"Take it off_**  
**_This is what you want, to belong, so they like you_**  
**_Do you like you?"_**

"You have a great voice do you know that Nessy?" said Seth to a 17 year old looking girl as he walked into the living room, Jake trailing behind with arms full of food and chicken leg in mouth.

Renessame had been startled thinking that she was the only one at home. "Jake, Seth what are you guys doing here?" She asked as she changed the Chanel not allowing the boys to see the music video.

"We just wanted to hang out, hey who was the singer right now? She sounded familiar." Seth said as he reached over and stole a pizza slide from Jake.

"That's LeeLove Water, some new artist that Nessi has been obsessing for over a year and a half. Nes knows all her songs by heart and completely idealizes her. Wsont let me even see a picture of her because she says LeeLove is to perfect to be seen by me, Huh to perfect my ass." Jake scoff's, mumbling the last part.

_You don't have to try so hard_  
_You don't have to give it all away_  
_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_You don't have to change a single thing_

The song come from a distance, snapping everyone from the conversation. "My Phone!" Nessie Yelled horrified as she raned to her room in the Cullen's Mansion.

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_  
_You don't have to try, try, try, try_  
_You don't have to try_  
_You don't have to try_

_Take your make up off_  
_Let your hair down_  
_Take a breath_  
_Loo- _

_"Hello, Can you call back later on? I have Guest, bye." _

"Hey, Nessie who was that?" Jake asked speciously as he looked a Seth who had the same expression.

"Uh, that was just Uncle Valdimir and Uncle Stephan. There not so friendly of wolfs right now after been attacked by some real children of the moon not so long ago in Africa." Renesame lied as she walked in to the livingroom.

"Real Chil-" Jake was cut of by a now familiar song.

_You don't have to try so hard_  
_You don't have to give it all away_  
_You just have to get up, get u-_

Nessie once again raced up to her room to get her phone. This time instead of a talking she let out a gasp and scream's of joy as she jumped around her room. She soon stooped and screamed from her room in a not so-friendly-voice. "Jake, Seth can you guy's leave i have to call Clair! We need some serious Girl talk, if you now what i mean."

"I-Uh We needed to leave anyways! Sue, want us to,..." Jake called unable to fish as he and Seth shuffled out the door.

"Do some Homework! Yeah do some homework, for uh,..., little Susy down the street? Okay bye." Seth called as he slammed the door running out.

Nessie rolled her eye's after the boys left and made a call, soon joining on what now was a three way call.

_"Ren, are you in?"_ Leah's voice come from the phone.

"Yes! Oh My god Lee! i can't believe your coming to Seattle Next week! Do you want us to come and visit?"I said excitedly.

_"Actually i had something else in mind." _Leah said.

_"What else can you have in mind aunty Leah?" _Clair asked.

_"Me going to you guys."_ Leah said makings us gasp.

"A-are you sure you w-want to do that?" I manege to choke out after some minutes of silence.

~La Push's High Detention hall~

"I can take you were ever you want,..., just go out on a date with me, please." Collin begged his classmate, Xion.

Brady couldn't help but snicker at 'C-Man's' 'flirting.'

"No, Collin I- wait where ever i want?" Xion asked now interested, shocking the boys.

Although astronished Collin waisted no time and reasured her. "Yeah were ever you want."

"Okay, Take me to see LeeLove this next weekend and it's a date." She said as she extended out her hand to seal the deal.

"Yes! Deal!" Collin said as he shake Xion's hand.

"Wait, Who's LeeLove?" Brady asked.

Xion gasp and looked at Brady "You don't know who LeeLove is?" She screamed "Well she The singer of the Year with 7 Hits songs, and 3 Billboard awards in her 2 years of been in the show businesses. Haven't you heard her song 'Try', Monster, or her newest one Night like this?"

Not getting a respond back from the boys she sighed and gestured the to come close as she toke out her phone.

Brady and Collin came close as she played a song. "This is called Night like this."

_Doo doo doo doo _  
_Doo doo doo _  
_Doo doo doo ooo _

_You are the one, you are the only one I was _

_born to know _  
_Beyond the crush of any summer lust and we dared to go _  
_To chain our hearts and tear apart and come together again _  
_A lover's bane forever will remain and I remember when _

Brady winced at the Voice of the singer it was too familiar fro his liking. Brady narrowed his eyes trying to remember who it remind it him of.

_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too? _  
_Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to? _  
_On a night like this _  
_On a night like this _  
_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too? _

_Doo doo doo doo _  
_Doo doo doo _  
_Doo doo doo ooo _

_We are the ones, we were the lucky ones, and I will take the blame _  
_And pay the cost for every lover's cross, heaven knows my name _  
_The summer's touch? I loved so much I played again and again _  
_And in the end I wasn't innocent, but we can still pretend _

_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too? _  
_Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to? _  
_On a night like this _  
_On a night like this _

"**_How could I not have realized it"_**Brady thought **_"It's the same voice that put me to sleep when mom left me at Aunties Sues when she worked at nights."_**

_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too? _

_If we survive the storming and we're alive by morning _  
_We'll never be the same I'll never be the same _

_Whistle _

_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too? _  
_Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to? _  
_On a night like this _  
_On a night like this _  
_Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too?_

_A_s soon as the song ended Brady asked Xion to show him a picture of LeeLove. "C-can you S-show me a p-picture of L-leeLove, Xion?

"Huh, a picture, yeah sure."


End file.
